1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror of the wire remote control type.
2. Prior Art
As the door mirror whose angle can be adjusted by operation in the car room, there have been well known ones of the wire remote control type wherein plural wires are stretched between a mirror body which holds a mirror and an operation rod which is located in the car room, and wherein the wires are operated by the operation rod to pull and swing the mirror body.
In the case of the door mirror of this type, each of the wires is inserted through a tube and introduced from the operation rod at a base fixed to the door into a mirror housing through the inside of the base and a fixed hollow shaft erected in the base. These wires are slid through the tubes, when they are operated by the operation rod, to swing the mirror body. In the case of this door mirror, however, the wires contract and expand to make it difficult to precisely operate the mirror, when temperature shows large change because of local and seasonal reasons, for example.
There have also been provided collapsible door mirrors whose mirror housing can be collapsed along the side of the car body wherein a lock member is located between the mirror housing and a base which supports the mirror housing. In the case of this door mirror, the mirror housing is elastically shifted to a mirror setting position and held there by the lock member to stand wind pressure and the like. According to the elastic action of the lock member, the mirror housing is shifted in the direction of its coming near to or remote from the base. Relative positions of the mirror and the operation rod between which the wires are stretched are changed accordingly, and when the wires are to be stretched, therefore, it is needed that the wires are previously slackened to cover the positional changes between the mirror and the operation rod.
How to connect the wires to the operation rod in the case of these door mirrors is that an engagement member provided with engagement holes to correspond to the wires is attached to the bottom portion of the operation rod and that balls each connected to an end of each of the wires are engaged with the engagement holes, for example. The engagement member is swelled in the radius direction of the operation rod and each of the engagement holes in the engagement member is tapered in the direction of from the foremost end of the operation rod to the bottom thereof. Each of the wires is inserted through the engagement hole in this direction of from the foremost end of the operation rod to the bottom thereof and its ball connected to its last end is engaged with the engagement member. A sheet of packing made of rubber, for example, and provided with a hole through which the operation rod is inserted is attached to the bottom portion of the operation rod, covering the engagement member to prevent water from entering into the inside of the car from outside. In the case where the engagement member is covered only by the packing, some of the balls come out of the engagement holes toward the foremost end of the operation rod when the engagement member is shifted by the operation rod, thereby disturbing the precise transmission of the wires accordingly. In addition, when the door mirror is to be assembled, the balls come out of the engagement member, thereby making it difficult to determine the length of the wires.